Nico Robin/Galeria
Główna seria (przed przeskokiem) Robin's first bounty.png|Pierwszy list gończy Robin wykonany, gdy miała osiem lat Nico Robin's Wanted Poster.png|Drugi list gończy Nico Robin Robin as a Child Manga.png|Mała Robin w jej sukience w mandze Youth Robin.png|Mała Robin w jej sukience w anime Robin Age 16.png|Szesnastoletnia Robin Robin Blue Eyes Manga.png|Robin z niebieskimi oczyma na początku w mandze Brown eyed Manga Robin.png|Robin z brązowymi oczyma później w mandze Nico Robin Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Robin w Akcie Whiskey Peak Robin Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akcie Alabasta Robin Post Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór z Aktu Alabasta & Akcie Po Alabaście Nico Robin Jaya Arc.png|Robin w Akcie Jaya Robin in Jaya Without Coat.png|Ubiór Robin w Akcie Jaya bez jej kurtki i kapelusza Robin's Outfit Skypiea Arc.png|Robin w Akcie Skypiea Robin's Outfit Long Ring Long Land Arc.png|Robin w Akcie Davy Back Fight Robin Pre Water 7.PNG|Ubiór Robin przed Aktem Water 7 Robin Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akt Water 7 i Akt Enies Lobby Robin Post Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy ubiór Robin w Akcie Po Enies Lobby Robin's Second Post-Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór Robin w Akcie Po Enies Lobby Robin Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy ubiór Robin w Akcie Thriller Bark Robin's Second Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór Robin z Aktu Thriller Bark Robin's Last Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin podczas odpłynięcia z Thriller Bark Robin Sabaody Archipelago Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akcie Archipelagu Sabaody Robin's Outfit on Tequila Wolf.png|Robin na Tequila Wolf Robin's Outfit Digitally Colored Manga.png|Robin w cyfrowej pokolorowanej wersji mangi Główna seria (po przeskoku Robin Wanted Poster 2.png|Obecny list gończy Nico Robin Nico Robin Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Robin w Akcie Powrotu Do Archipelagy Sabaody & Akcie Wyspy Ryboludzi Robin Fishman Island Arc Second Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór Robin w Aktu Wyspy Ryboludzi & pierwszy w Akcie Punk Hazard Robin Punk Hazard.png|Ubiór Robin po zdjęciu sukienki w Akcie Punk Hazard Robin's Second Outfit Punk Hazard Arc.png|Drugi ubiór w Akcie Punk Hazard Robin's Outfit at Punk Hazard Party.png|Trzeci ubiór Robin pod koniec Aktu Punk Hazard Robin Bath Towel.png|Robin w samym ręczniku i w kapciach po wzięciu kąpieli z Momonosuke po odpłynięciu z Punk Hazard Robin Post Punk Hazard Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Robin z dala od Punk Hazard Robin's Second Outfit After Leaving Punk Hazard.png|Drugi strój Robin z dala od Punk Hazard RobinDressrosa.png|Pierwszy ubiór Robin w Akcie Dressrosa Robin's Donquixote Pirates Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór Robin jako żołnierz Rodziny Doflamingo Robin as a Toy.png|Robin jako przemieniona w zabawkę pod wpływem owocu Hobi Hobi no Mi Robin's Post-Dressrosa Outfit.png|Trzeci ubiór Robin na Dressrosie po pokonaniu Doflamingo Robin's Zou Outfit.png|Strój Robin podczas Aktu Zou Robin's First Appearance During the Wano Country Arc.png|Robin jako gejsza podczas Aktu Wano Filler Robin Goat Island Arc Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin poczas Aktu Wyspy Kóz & Aktu Wyspa Ruluka Robin G-8 Arc Outfit.png|Robin w mundurze Oficera Marynarki podczas Aktu G-8 Robin in Sanji's Imagination.png|Robin ubrana w bikini (w wyobrażeniu Sanji'ego) podczas Aktu Po Enies Lobby Robin's First Lovely Land Arc Outfit.png|Robin na początku Aktu Lodowi Łowcy Robin Lovely Land Arc Outfit.png|Strój zimowy Robin podczas Aktu Lodowi Łowcy Robin Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akcie Wyspy Spa Robin Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin podczas Aktu Historycznego Szef Luffy Robin Little East Blue Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akt Małe East Blue Robin Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png|Robin w Akt Ambicje Z Openingi & Endingi Robin Kaze wo Sagashite.png|Ubiór Robin w Kaze wo Sagashite Robin We Go Name.png|Imię Robin na tablicy w We Go! Robin We Go Logo.png|Logo 'ONE PIECE' na dekolcie Robin w We Go! Robin Opening 16 Outfit.png|Robin w Hands Up! Robin Wake up!.png|Robin w Wake Up! Odcinki specjalne i OVA Robin Special 2 Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin w Odcinku Specjalnym 2 Robin Special 3 Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin w Odcinku Specjalnym 3 Robin OVA 2 Outfit.png|Ubiór Robin podczas One Piece: Historia Romance Dawn Robin Episode of Luffy.png|Robin w Epizodzie Luffy'ego Robin's First Adventure of Nebulandia Outfit.png|Pierwszy ubiór Robin w Przygodzie na Nebulandii Robin's Second Adventure of Nebulandia Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór Robin w Przygodzie na Nebulandii HoGRobin1.jpg|Pierwszy ubiór Robin w Heart of Gold HoGRobin2.jpg|Drugi ubiór Robin w Heart of Gold HoGRobin3.jpg|Trzeci ubiór Robin w Heart of Gold HoGRobin4.jpg|Czwarty ubiór Robin w Heart of Gold Filmy Robin Movie 4 Outfit.png|Rbin w Filmie 4 Robin Movie 5 Outfit.png|Robin w Filmie 5 Robin Movie 6 Outfit.png|Robin w Filmie 6 Robin Movie 7 Second Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór z Filmu 7 Robin Movie 7 Last Outfit.png|Trzeci ubiór Robin z Filmu 7 Robin Movie 7 Third Outfit.png|Czwarty ubiór Robin z Filmu 7 Robin Movie 9 First Outfit.png|Robin w Filmie 9 Robin Movie 10 First Outfit.png|Pierwszy ubiór z Filmu 10 Robin Movie 10 Second Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór z Filmu 10 Robin Strong World Finale Outfit.png|Trzeci ubiór z Filmu 10 Robin-strongworld-last.png|Czwarty ubiór z Filmu 10 Robin Movie 11 Outfit.png|Robin w Filmie 11 Robin Z.png|Pierwszy ubiór w Filmie 12 Robin Age Eighteen.png|Robin odmłodzona do wieku 18 lat Robin Dancer Girl Film Z.png|Drugi ubiór w Filmie 12 Robin Movie 12 Third Outfit.png|Trzeci ubiór Robin w Filmie 12 Gold Robin 1.png|Pierwszy strój Robin w One Piece: Gold Gold Robin 2.png|Drugi strój Robin w One Piece: Gold Gold Robin 3.png|Trzeci strój Robin w One Piece: Gold Omake Robiflowan.png|Robiflowan w Chopper Man Robita.png|Robita w Jingi-nai Time Robino.png|Robino w Obahan Time Rodusa.png|Medusa Rodusa w Monster Time Robina.png|Robina w Family Time Robin Circus Time.png|Ropebin w Circus Time Robin RPG Time.png|Mag Robin w RPG Time Robin Space Time.png|Robiya w Space Time Robin Marchen Time.png|Książę Robipri w Marchen Time Robin High School Omake.png|Robika w Sea Time Robin Ed Sullivan Show.png|Nico Perry w Ed Sullivan Show Robin Detective Loomes.png|Robie w Detective Loomes Gry wideo Robin One Piece Unlimited Adventure Outfit.png|Robin w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Robin One Piece Unlimited Cruise Outfit.png|Robin w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Robin Pirate Warriors.png|Robin w One Piece: Pirate Warriors Robin Sprite.png|Portret Robin z One Piece: Gigant Battle! Robin Pirate Warriors 2 Post Skip.png|Robin w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (po przeskoku) Robin DLC Pirate Warriors 2.PNG|Ubiór Robin w DLC do One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Robin 2nd DLC Pirate Warriors 2.png|Drugi ubiór Robin w DLC do One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Robin DLC Pirate Warriors 2 kimono.png|Trzeci ubiór Robin w DLC do One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Robin DLC Pirate Warriors 2 MissAllSunday.png|Czwarty ubiór Robin w DLC do One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Nico Robin One Py Berry Match.png|Robin w One Piece Py Berry Math Inne 3D2Y Corner 3.png|Początkowe plany nad wyglądem Robin po przeskoku Nico Robin Color Walk.png|Robin w One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle Nico Robin in Adventure Island.png|Robin w One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island Robinnaukapon.jpg|Robin w Anime za młodu - wykorzystująca moc swego owocu na wyspie Ohara by potajemnie nauczyć się czytać język Poneglyph Nawigacja Nico Robin/Galeria Kategoria:Nico Robin Kategoria:Galerie